A number of DNA viruses have been genetically engineered to direct the expression of heterologous proteins in host cell systems (e.g., vaccinia virus, baculovirus, etc.). Recently, similar advances have been made with positive-strand RNA viruses (e.g., poliovirus). The expression products of these constructs, i.e., the heterologous gene product or the chimeric virus which expresses the heterologous gene product, are thought to be potentially useful in vaccine formulations (either subunit or whole virus vaccines). One drawback to the use of viruses such as vaccinia for constructing recombinant or chimeric viruses for use in vaccines is the lack of variation in its major epitopes. This lack of variability in the viral strains places strict limitations on the repeated use of chimeric vaccinia, in that multiple vaccinations will generate host-resistance to the strain so that the inoculated virus cannot infect the host. Inoculation of a resistant individual with chimeric vaccinia will, therefore, not induce immune stimulation.
By contrast, the negative-strand RNA viruses, are attractive candidates for constructing chimeric viruses for use in vaccines. Negative-strand RNA viruses, for example, influenza, are desirable because their wide genetic variability allows for the construction of a vast repertoire of vaccine formulations which stimulate immunity without risk of developing a tolerance.